The Empty Room
by inviziblew
Summary: Jerlena Smut


In her pajama shorts and tank top, Elena sat on the floor in their vacant room, crying with her face in her hands. The room was empty but she remembered where everything used to be, where their bed used to be, where their dresser was, the desk, and the chest at the foot of their bed which used to hold their winter blankets.

She could remember everything now since she had turned she could easily remember everything she wanted to forget. It made all the memories of her parents that much more excruciating.

_I'm sorry mom and dad_

She was finally able to hold back tears when Jeremy slumped in the doorway. Wearing only boxers and a shirt he half looked at her when he voiced through a yawn "Elena, what are you doing in here? Do you know what time it is?"

Yet looking up at him caused more tears to fall from her eyes and she swiftly turned away. The sound of her crying pushed him to wake faster and hastily sit in front of her. Even though he was worried he very carefully and softly prodded at her "Why are you crying Elena?"

If it had been anyone else but Jeremy, she may have been more inclined to shut them out right now, the urge to turn everything off was so strong since turning, but this was Jeremy. He was her last family member and she couldn't hide from him even if she wanted to, because he already knew everything. He was there when Uncle John almost hit them with a vase in a drunken stupor. He was there when she woke up in the hospital and found out that their parents died. He was there the night she was crying because Alaric was dead, and he was here now.

It was all this and much more that let her walls fall, and though she was still crying she spoke "Mom and dad would be so disappointed in me Jer. I'm a vampire now and-"she stopped because her emotions had engulfed her and her breathing was erratic. Jeremy was steady in front of her when he reached for her hand, taking it in his he said "Shhh. Elena look at me…"

Forcing her eyes open she held his gaze and started to feel safe again, because even though she was older than him, he made her feel safe. "Why would mom and dad be disappointed in you?" He asked. Confusion struck her with maximum force when she repeated "Because I'm a vampire Jer! They never wanted this for me! What would they think if they saw me now? If they were here when I met Stefan and Damon? You can't tell me they wouldn't be revolted."

Her tears were violently falling from her face, and knowing there was not much he could do left him with in overwhelming distress. Instinctually he pulled Elena closer to him, her head falling just beneath his shoulder. With his arms wrapped around her back, she very awkwardly made herself comfortable, crisscrossing her legs into his lap. Jer laughed after a few minutes saying "Imagine what they would think of me then"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"I mean, I was supposed to protect you, and get you out of all this. I was supposed to hate vampires and follow in all that family legacy stuff…But now look at you; I can't kill my sister now can I?" Elena pulled her head up to look him in the eye again, though she had no more tears her eyes were still glossy "You could if you wanted to." Shaking his head no he rebutted "No I can't Elena, you're the only family I have left and whether you're human or a vampire I still love you."

Being a vampire was new and Elena had not yet realized all the new senses she gained, but right when he said _love _she heard his heart beat faster, and then she could not stop thinking about the blood pumping through his veins. Lost in a moment where she could only hear his quickened heartbeat and almost taste each drop of the warm fluid she knew he was filled with. Horror screamed in her eyes that were locked on his, she tried to say something while her face altered, but all she could do was shake her head no and quickly stand to back away from him.

With her back against the wall, she felt frozen; she thought that if she moved right now she wouldn't be able to do anything but attack her brother. He rose too quickly and instead of walking away he just stood there. "You have to leave Jeremy! Get out before I hurt you!" Not even flinching Jeremy stood in the ray of the sun that was starting to climb the sky. He declared firmly "I'm not leaving you." Hearing his heartbeat pep up even _more,_ her mouth began to tremble. She sped towards him and pinned him down, dangling above him and letting her hair drape around his face.

There was no way he could escape with her legs straddled on his waist and her hands forcing down his wrists. Catching her breath she felt her fangs emerging. Elena was terrified at the place she was in but her primal instinct had completely taken over her body and now her only desire was to quench the thirst building in her mouth. All that was left of her humanity was looking into her eyes and he was not afraid. Jeremy held his ground even beneath her, and with one look he let her know it was okay.

There was nothing she could do to stop herself after that. Elena sank her fangs into his neck, curving into him and letting her weight rest on him, and unintentionally arousing him. Once she felt his boner she felt the emptiness of the room inside of her. She released her grip on his neck now lying beside him; she held back more tears by shutting her eyes. He moved himself above her now, and very softly spoke "Let me do this… Let me take care of you."

They shared a moment of silence, looking into each other without saying anything. Her breath was still heavy, high off of his blood and it sickened her. His eyes were searching for approval, only deviating once when her body rose with her weighted breath. He wanted this, and he needed to do this, for her. Without allowing herself to think any further she snaked her hand around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

The taste was sweeter with the hint of blood still left in her mouth. Caressing her shoulder and then trailing down to her breast, he held that part of her in his palm. Right as he applied pressure she flipped him over to his back, once again suspended above him. "No Jeremy, I'm supposed to take care of you."

He started for her shorts and then getting to her lace underwear and finally to his boxers; everything now flung to the other side of the empty room. Rapidly she threw her hips down on him, keeping him in that position beneath her. Curving on to him once again she weaved her fingers in his hair, her legs inching up beside him as she tugged too hard on his head every now and then. His hands were all over her and she did not like it, she did not like any of this, but she wanted to enjoy something. So leaving his hair, she took her hands in his and pinned his wrists to the floor.

Now he was hers, and she was determined to let him fill the empty space inside her, if only she could get him to do it just right. She needed to feel complete and whole again and Jer wanted nothing more than to give her that. Her flesh was so ravenous however, that she feared she would not be satisfied. Giving him a look, telling him not to move, she released his hands so that hers were free. One she placed firmly on his chest, but she directed the other to her aching cunt. Pumping one and then two fingers inside her, she did not want to finish without him; she just wanted him to satisfy her. Watching her lips part open as she rocked back and forth on his pelvis, Jeremy started to get anxious. In an effort to relieve him she gave him her wet fingers in his mouth. Licking her clean he let his other free hand plow into her lower back and the sudden pressure was just enough, for her to let him in. "Now Jeremy, now you take care of me" she said in a hushed tone right in his ear.

Those words echoed in her mind as he glided inside her. She had never realized how large he was. This must be how he got other girls, she thought, he had very little talent in any other aspect. Maybe it was because she was a new vampire or maybe it was because this was her brother, but with every moan that fled her lips she felt emptier, and she tried to feed on him once more hoping it would heighten her pleasure, but he seemed to be the only one enjoying it. His hands danced in her hair, getting tangled and lost, and she kissed him harder, parting his mouth open to her tongue could stroll inside him. With her arms wrapped him, she pulled him closer, hoping that the closeness would make her feel whole. He came inside her, but it was over too soon, and had he not been exhausted she would have made him try again.

Elena was unfulfilled and her brother was only able to please her for a moment so she took his dozed body that had been resting on the floor and put him back in his bed. Careful to tuck him under the sheets and gently kiss him on his forehead, she thought that once she learned how to compel someone properly, she would make him forget this. Taking one last look at him from his doorway, she said "Thank you Jeremy" and whether she meant it or not, she wanted to say it. Afterwards she went back to their parents' room, with a towel, so that she could clean up the spots of Jeremy's blood that had sprinkled the floor. Settling back into her thoughts but without tears Elena focused on one thing.

_I'm sorry I disappointed you mom and dad._


End file.
